


Sovereign's Bride

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: 30_kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orb of Meikai has fallen into the wrong hands. A queen ponders her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_kisses livejournal community. Theme # 13, "excessive chain".

_All eyes followed the orb's path as it rolled across the floor. Only Yusuke and Yakumo actually moved to pursue the sacred object. But the orb seemed to have its own idea, coming to a stop at Hiei's feet. Without thinking, the Jaganshi picked it up. The orb began to glow like a white sun, searing his eyes. He never heard the others scream for him to drop the orb. The only scream he heard was his own._

Hinageshi awoke, and the dream that wasn't quite hers was immediately forgotten. Stretching an arm to the side, she felt only the softness of the blankets and sheets. Her husband wasn't there. Hiei never was, in the mornings.

She rose and wrapped a robe around herself, before stepping out onto the balcony. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness outside, and surveyed the lush green forest beyond the palace walls. The magnificent view reminded her that she lived right in the midst of paradise. But it was a paradise she could not explore.

 _Hinageshi ran. She no longer had enough spiritual energy to summon her oar, so running was her only remaining option. She refused to acknowledge the futility of her actions. For how useless was it to flee, knowing that your pursuer was faster than any other living creature? But she still didn't stop._

 _Until she barrelled right into him. The force of their collision threw her backwards several meters. He, however, merely swayed slightly on his feet. His dark red eyes regarded her with amusement._

 _She quickly stood, ready to run again. But before she could even take a step, he appeared beside her. She saw that the third eye on his forehead was uncovered, and immediately knew what he was going to do. But it was too late; the eye glowed, and she felt her strength leave her. She was unable to resist as he lifted her into his arms. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was the feeling of his lips upon her forehead._

Hinageshi sighed. That memory still came to her often. She was tempted to ask Hiei to erase it from her mind, but that would mean admitting that she remembered the reality of her previous life. It might be masochistic on her part, but she wanted to keep her old memories; she wanted to remain herself.

Looking down at the open courtyard, she saw rows upon rows of soldiers who stood at attention in front of the elevated platform by the north wall. On the platform was her husband, looking stern as always. To Hiei's right was his second-in-command, Koorime Yukina. Behind them were his four most trusted generals: Urameshi Yusuke of Meikai, Youko Kurama of Makai, Kuwabara Kazuma of Ningenkai, and Koenma Daioh of Reikai.

Like any ordinary citizen of the four worlds, Hinageshi felt both awe and fear in the presence of the generals. Though she stood on a balcony high above them, it made no difference. She had a vague memory of once considering them friends, but it seemed so absurd that she simply pushed it out of her mind.

Sometimes, Hinageshi wondered why she wasn't among those who stood by Hiei when he gathered his army or held court. As his Queen, shouldn't she be by his side at all times to show support? She was never even permitted to leave the palace. Perhaps Hiei knew of her old memories, and did not trust her because of them. She never dared to ask.

Hiei had made her a Queen, but she was his prisoner.


End file.
